Ore Tixicator
"R.I.P. TIX 2016. Scans ore that passes through and produces a tix for every 10 ore that pass through. Tix forever!" Overview The Ore Tixicator is an Exotic-tier upgrader available from 4/21/2016 to 5/5/2016. For every 10 ores that pass through the Ore Tixicator, 6 Tix bars are created. The value of each of these Tix bars is the average of the 10 ores, with a x1.66 multiplier. For example, if you throw 10 ore worth $100k into Ore Tixicator, it will create 6 Tix bars worth $166k. Tix ores retain some properties from the ores used, such as spherical ores (from the Gingerbread House), and can have their tix decal taken off if they pass through an Ultimate Sacrifice or Tesla Resetter. As far as update 2.1.5, the Tix bars cannot be copied by the Ore Replicator. The reason why is unknown, but this may be changed in future updates. As of update 2.1.6, the Tix bars can't be put in a cell furnace for balance reasons. Trivia * The Ore Tixicator was designed to commemorate a ROBLOX currency known as Tickets, or TIX for short, which users would obtain ten per day via logging in without buying any online ROBUX or Builders Club packages. * The Tixicator was once the easiest way to rebirth, it being compatible with cell furnaces until update 2.1.6, which removed its ability to use cell furnaces. ** This ability was actually not completely patched. In order for the TIX to be cell compatible, a player could send through only nine upgraded ores. The next ore must then be cell compatible, making the tenth ore and triggering the TIX drop. Because the last ore was cell compatible, the TIX were cell compatible. This was fixed at the beginning of the 2016 Spooky Update, which was surprising due to the fact of very few people knowing this loophole. * This is the only conveyor upgrader in Miner's Haven to produce some sort of item worth money. * The TIX bars from a Tixicator cannot activate a different Tixicator for balance reasons unless the TIX goes through a Tesla Resetter. * Although the description says it produces a TIX (1 ticket) every 10 ore, it actually produces 6 tickets. * If a TIX goes through a Tesla Resetter, the Tix image will be removed from the Tix. * The Tixicator is the first of 3 upgraders where the upgrader part has a special appearance (indicating the upgrader is meant to be a huge Ticket), the others being the Spooktastic Refiner and the Ore Memer. * If Noobite Ore is used with the tixicator and the Noobite ore is head-shaped, the tickets will be as well. This, however, is glitched due to the TIX not being cubical, making the TIX a glitchy circular wafer with a decal. * When a Hades' Fang ore consumes a Tix, the Hades' Fang ore will have a Tix texture on the top of the ore. * The Blind Justice doesn't accept the Tix produced by this upgrader, even if the original ore used is compatible with it. * For some reason most people will call this their favorite exotic when asked about it. It was even marked as an item of a new special tier other than exotic in one of the popular Modded Haven games. ** They are likely reminiscing about TIX removed from ROBLOX as most people want to bring it back. Category:Exotic Category:Upgrader Category:Small Category:Currently unobtainable Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Mingrader Category:Reborn-Proof